Kiss Me Fool
by R. M. Jackson
Summary: AU&LIT. A collection of one shots and drabbles about young Rory and Jess. Select oneshots are being rewritten as chapter stories.
1. Father's Weeper

Title: Kiss Me Fool

A collection of connected one shots and drabbles about Rory and Jess. Many will be set when they're young. Obviously a bit AU and definitely Lit. Mainly FLUFF, some angst later on. Jess will be out OOC a little when he's portrayed as a child because of his innocence in Stars Hollow.

Rating: Mostly T, but the rating will not get higher.

Disclaimer: I own a little computer. If I owned Gilmore Girls, I would have a bigger one.

Father's Weeper

Five year old Rory Gilmore was crying. Her friend Jess Mariano looked on as she shed her tears. Being six, Jess didn't even know how to suspend the crystalline drops falling from the little girl's eyes. Rory looked up at the dark haired boy looking back into her misty blue orbs. Quickly, he averted his eyes and scuffed his sneaker on the pavement.

"Aw jeez, Rory," he started. She shook her head so that he would stop talking. Jess, however, went on. "Your dad's a jerk, Rory."

Rory buried her face into the little boy's soft, black shirt encased shoulder. "I don't want to hate him," she whispered softly, tears still glistening in her bright blue eyes.

Without saying anything, Rory let her face leave Jess's shoulder. She perched her body on the bench behind them while Jess followed dutifully. Her feet dangled with his as they sat in silence. Jess glanced around to be certain none of his friends were watching before he gazed back at Rory. He snuck his arm around her shoulders and let her face become a part of his shirt as she babbled about her father's latest shortcomings.

"It'll be okay, Ror." Rory peered up at Jess timidly. As lightly as possible, Jess kissed his friend on the cheek.

A light blush spread across Rory's face. "What was that for?"

Jess looked at his friend innocently and said, "Because Mommy says when things are broken, this is how you fix it."


	2. Vegetales

Since I'm in such a good mood now, because the Red Sox just won the World Series, I thought I'd post another update. It's just a little drabble, but enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I would have been in Denver, Colorado to see Lester throw the first pitch and Papelbon throw the last. Alas…

Reviews are love. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

* * *

Vegetales

Rory Gilmore was never one for vegetables. The influence dished out by her mother, Lorelai, was probably the main cause. Jess Mariano, on the other hand, was always being instructed to "finish your veggies", "eat your carrots", and so on. Because he lived with Luke, there was no way around eating vegetables. This was why Rory never accepted Luke's invitations to eat dinner upstairs with Jess. She was smart for six years old to begin with, but after Jess had told her horror stories about the vegetables Luke enjoyed...well, that was different. Rory had_ learned_ to avoid dinner with Luke. On the other hand, there were just times when avoiding this wasn't an option.

It happened on a Thursday. Lorelai needed to stay overnight at a conference Mia had sent her to, but she was unable to take Rory with her. Luke was always the person to go to when Lorelai needed anything, be it a tire rotation or a baby sitter. This was, of course, because Luke was entirely smitten with Lorelai and couldn't say no.

And so that was why Rory sat at the table with her plate covered with cauliflower, broccoli, and carrots. Jess had long ago adapted to the odd vegetables that Luke served on a nightly basis, so he had no problem chocking down the colorful array of food littering his own plate. Sometimes, Jess actually enjoyed some of the eccentric varieties that Luke purchased for the week. He was actually quite partial to brussel sprouts, which shocked Luke to no end.

Rory moved the veggies around her plate as if they would suddenly vanish if she touched them enough with her fork. Jess smiled watching his friend trying to rid her plate of the food she despised. While Luke wasn't looking, Jess scooped some cauliflower off the edge of Rory's plate and popped the little white tree in his mouth. She smiled in relief, realizing that Jess was going to help her to clean her plate. It was common knowledge that Luke would not let either of them leave the table until every tree, sprig, and leaf was eaten off the dish in front of them. For the duration of Luke's clean-up, Jess continued to eat the vegetables for Rory. There were no words exchanged between the pair, but Jess knew how grateful Rory was. As for Luke, not only did he know what was going happening behind him, he expected the exchange to go on. Which was probably why he was ready with another bowl of mixed vegetables, just because Rory seemed to enjoy them so much.


	3. Butterflies and Boots

See, I promised another volume tonight. Here it is. I was going to go in chronological order, but I decided I needed to break out this story. Luna Leo expressed her desire to see Rory and Jess older, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Originally, I had planned for the friends to start middle school together. I was planning on posting it at a later date, but figured I'd finish what I had started. Of course, since Luna Leo got the Literati juices flowing, I know have a bunch of unfinished one-shots I'll be posting over the next few days. So, enjoy. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding me to your alert lists.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I sold my soul for some rookie cards on ebay.

* * *

Rory was nervous. She and Jess were eating their customary back-to-school breakfast at Luke's. Of course, it wasn't the food that was making her nervous, it was what came after the meal. After she and Jess left Luke's, they wouldn't be walking to Stars Hollow Elementary School, they would be traveling a few more blocks over to the middle school. She, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, was starting sixth grade with her best friend. Jess had yet to express his feelings about changing schools, but it was _Jess._ Jess kept everything locked up inside. Rory had seen him cry a handful of times in her ten years, but nothing seemed to bother him lately. She was saddened by his attitude. They were still the best of friends, but Jess seemed to hide away his worries from Rory. She shoveled the last bite of french toast into her mouth and peered over at Jess expectantly.

"Are you ready to go?" Jess asked softly.

Rory nodded and pushed her plate away. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Lorelai stood up and gave Rory a huge hug. "My baby is growing up! Going to middle school! It seems like just yesterday I was in labor, pelting the nursing with ice chips..."

"MOM!" Rory hugged Lorelai back. "I have to go to school." She didn't want her mother to reminisce more than once in the year. Come October, Rory knew her mother was going to reiterate the tale of the night she gave birth.

"Have a great day, kiddo. Blow 'em away!"

Rory gave Lorelai one last reluctant squeeze. "I love you, mom."

"Love you too, Sweets."

Jess held the door open for Rory as the exited the diner.

"So, middle school." Jess adjusted his backpack on his shoulders.

"Yeah. Middle school," Rory repeated softly. She could feel butterflies starting to fill her stomach.

"You nervous?"

Rory shook her head. The butterflies in her stomach grew worse.

"I know you better than anyone Rory. I know you're nervous, and that's perfectly fine." Jess slung his arm around Rory's shoulders as they continued on.

His softened eyes were the windows of his soul, so to speak. Jess was right, he did know her better than anyone else. But he didn't seem to realize that he was caught in the same situation. Rory knew everything there was to know about Jess Mariano, including the fact that he was nervous at that very second. "We're best friends," Rory started.

"I'm shaking in my boots. Isn't that how the expression goes? Shaking in my boots?" Rory smiled as Jess continued. "I mean, what if we get split up? You're so smart Rory, you're bound to get placed higher than I am. I just know that the middle school divides everyone into classes. Elementary school was different. We're never going to see each other. We'll probably have different lunch periods. When we see each other, it's going to be brief because we'll have so much homework..."

"Whoa. Slow down, Mariano." Rory cupped her hand over her friend's mouth. "First off, you are smart. Second, we'll see each other all the time. And since when have you stressed over homework?"

"You're right. Middle school is going to be a cinch." Jess looked at her smugly. "So, do you feel better now?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? Do I feel better now?" Rory looked at him quizzically. He put his arm around her shoulders again as they continued walking.

"No reason. Just didn't know if you were still intimidated by big scary middle school." As much as he teased Rory about being frightened, Jess realized that he wasn't making his fears up. What he had simply planned on doing was telling Rory the things he thought she was scared of. Jess didn't realize that he shared these fears until the words left his mouth. But Jess was eleven years old, and being eleven years old meant he wasn't a little kid anymore. Eleven years old meant that he couldn't really express fears as openly with others, especially his male friends. Rory, being different, special, and everything in between, could see past Jess's cover. He knew that from the beginning. Hell, he knew that at breakfast when he feared looking at her would release a few tears. Jess Mariano really was shaking in his boots.

Rory shot him a crushed look. "So you were making all that up?" she asked sadly. He should have known she was frightened by this dramatic change in her life. There was no reason for him to make fun of her in this situation.

"I wish." Jess chewed on the inside of his mouth. "Rory you're my best friend. You know everything about me, just as I know everything about you. I really am scared about losing you this year."

Rory and Jess stared at the building in front of them. There were children filing into the school as they simply stood there. "We should probably go in," Rory said.

"Probably."

"Do you think anyone would notice if we weren't there?" Rory asked.

"Probably."

"Then we should probably go in."

"Probably."

Rory nodded in agreement as they walked up the stairs to the building that had intimidated both of them for all three long months of summer. "So...here we are."

"Yup. Here we are."

They sat down next to each other at a table that held four. According to the letter the both had received, this was the room they were to be in. More sixth graders filled the empty seats around them. Rory's friend Lane and Jess's friend Mike sat across from the pair. The teacher introduced herself and proceeded to pass out schedules that would hold their classes for the year. Jess scooted his chair closer to Rory's in order to peek at her schedule.

"What level are you in?" she asked as they traded schedules.

"Level A," he replied smugly. As he browsed Rory's schedule, Jess realized that his fears were slowly drifting away.

"We have every single class together," they said happily at the same moment. Suddenly, middle school didn't seem so bad to Jess anymore. And his boots certainly weren't shaking anymore, or however the expression went.


	4. Love, Jess

Here's another Rory and Jess tale for your enjoyment. This story is bit longer than the others and is in letter format. Jess and Rory are torn apart for the summer because Liz demands Luke send Jess to summer camp in order to make up for her lack in parenting. The two friends are able to keep in touch by writing to each other over the time Jess is gone. When you read these letters, keep in mind that Rory and Jess are eleven and twelve respectively and that they are extremely close. Jess is nicer and more open than on the show, mainly because he doesn't need to hide anything from Rory.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the creativity to come up with a witty disclaimer. Please don't sue, I don't make enough money not owning Gilmore Girls.

As usual, I need to pay respects to my awesome reviewers.

**Luna Leo:** Jess really needed to open up to Rory. You're right, they didn't do enough bonding during the show.

**Curley Q:** Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. I'm glad you think young Rory and Jess are adorable.

**musicormisery4105: **I'm definitely doing a chapter with their first kiss. I'm just trying to make it exactly perfect.

Reviews make the world go 'round. They also make Rory and Jess moments happen more often.

* * *

July 1, 1998 

Dear Rory,

You instructed me to write every day. Well, here I am. I'm writing. I don't understand why my mother picked this summer to send me to camp. At least you're lucky. You and your mom are probably having a load of fun without me. It's crazy. My mom weaves in and out of my life like a drunk driver. I can't believe Luke actually followed her direction and sent me here. Absolute torture, I'm telling you. Anyway, that's about all. I've been here for about six hours. My roomies are not the greatest guys in the world. This one named Jerry smells bad and Nick has a really bad bowl cut. The other one hasn't shown up yet, which is just as well because I stole the top bunk. You know how possessive I can be. I'll write you as soon as I can.

Jess

* * *

July 4, 1998 

Dear Jess,

Somehow I expected you to complain about your situation and glorify mine. I really wanted to leave Stars Hollow this summer and see the world. Yet, you're complaining about actually getting to do something other than read and watch all the movies at blockbuster. Don't get me wrong, the reading part of my summer is always the best. I have so much time to myself. I was able to plow through _Howl_ and _Oliver Twist_ yet again since we've seen each other. Luke misses you, I think. Although, that could be because he doesn't have any help at the diner while you're not around. It really is crazy that he sent you away by your mother's request. Why is she all of a sudden trying to make up with you? Is she trying to resolve your biggest issue- how she wasn't around for most of your childhood?

While on the subject of Luke, my mom wants to go get some coffee. Unfortunately, I'm going to stop this letter here. I miss you Jess. When do you get back again? We really haven't had any time this summer because school let out late this year. I really hope we can get the chance to be together before seventh grade starts. Write back, got it?

Love, Rory

* * *

July 8, 1998 

Dear Rory,

I got your letter in the mail yesterday but didn't have a chance to write back. This place is a real drag. I'm telling you now, if I get kicked out...don't be surprised. We've nicknamed Jerry, the one that smells bad, Pigpen. You know, like from Peanuts? Remember when we were kids and we would watch that on TV? I actually miss that. We're growing up and it's crazy. Then other guy showed up a day after everyone else. His name is Shawn, and it appears that he's nice to everyone. Well, that's enough to report for now. I'm just sick of being older than most of the camp-goers here. Twelve year olds don't belong at summer camp. They belong at Luke's, working. Also, with you. I miss you, Rory. You better be there when I get back.

Jess

* * *

July 12, 1998

Dear Jess,

Your letters are very short. Although, I suppose I can't complain. Mine aren't that much longer and you're actually writing back. I wouldn't say I'm shocked, but I will say that I'm pleasantly surprised. I'm glad things are going all right, but I wish you'd chill out and have some fun. I know I'm complaining about the briefness of your letters, but I've run out of things to say. Going to the bookstore will probably clear my mind. After I get your next letter, I'll write you a short novel.

Love, Rory

* * *

July 18, 1998 

Dear Rory,

I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOU.

How's that for length?

Jess

* * *

July 21, 1998 

Dear Jess,

I need you to come home now. My dad, excuse me, _father_, is sleeping on the couch as I'm writing this. I don't what compelled him to come, but he's here. I need you to be about to console me. My mom is doing her best, but you know how she is with Chris. I just really need you to come home now. I don't even care that this is short and pathetic. I really miss you Jess.

Love, Rory

* * *

July 24, 1998 

Dear Rory,

Is Chris still at your house? Do you even know why he's there? I can't believe he showed up while I'm away. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home. The day is August 15, circle it on your calendar. For now, be strong. I know you can stand up to Chris. You'll be fine, and so will your mom. Tell her I said hi, by the way. I've written to Luke a couple of times, but tell him I said hi as well. I really miss you Rory, stay strong and I'll be home soon.

Jess

* * *

July 29, 1998 

Dear Jess,

I can't wait until you're home. My father is still here for some reason. Unfortunately, he's here because of me. He's trying to force himself back into our lives. My mom is trying to be clear that she doesn't want him here, but he booked a room at the Independence Inn for two weeks. I hate depending on you, Jess, you know that. However, I feel I'm going to snap if you're not back soon. It's strange for my emotions to be so disproportional. Please come home. I need you. I don't care about sounding pathetic anymore.

Love, Rory

* * *

August 2, 1998 

Dear Rory,

I promise I'm coming home soon. I even made you a couple of presents here. You're making me soft, Ror. The guys aren't going to like it very much when I return. But then again, they don't really matter. You, on the other hand, _you_ matter. You're my everything an I'll protect you as soon as I'm able. I miss you something terrible, but I'm actually starting to enjoy myself here a bit. I'm going to amaze you right now. My letter is going to be extremely long, but only because I need to divert your attention away from your father.

The other day, Pigpen actually gave in and took a shower. I don't even want to guess how long he'd been without it, but some of the guys were hiding sticks of deodorant in his belongings. I heard him cry about it to Shawn. I was right, Shawn is the nicest of the few guys I've gotten to know here. He lives in Rhode Island. Maybe we'll write or talk or something after we leave. I doubt it though, you know how I am about keeping in touch. Except with you, of course. When it comes to Rory Gilmore, all bets are off. Since we're on the subject of you, I still miss you. Let's have a movie night when I get back. You can pick all the junk food, and maybe I'll even let you choose the movies.

Jess

* * *

August 8, 1998 

Dear Jess,

We're getting Indian Food and renting Little Women and Willy Wonka. I need to stop telling you that I miss you. You better stop by the bridge when you get back. I'll be there reading, of course. I'm so happy that you're coming home this weekend, and also that you wrote me a really long letter. Obviously, it will be my last one since you won't get my letter until right before you leave. I hope you stay in touch with some of the guys from camp, even though you're not the type to actually make the effort to keep in touch.

I'm going to end my letter somewhere around here. It's getting late and I want to mail this before the post office closes. My mom says she misses her little hoodlum, although I'm sure Taylor would love it if you stayed at camp a little longer. Have a safe trip home.

Love, Rory

* * *

August 14, 1998 

Dear Rory,

I'm on the bus home from camp. Although it's a bumpy ride, I wanted to write to you. I'm never going to send you this letter, merely because I can never have you read it. I haven't decided why I'm writing it. I guess it's probably because it's a little more mature that writing to a journal. I wanted to tell you how much I really missed you for the last portion of the summer. By that, I don't mean your company. Obviously, I missed your company. That's not what I'm talking about though. I missed the simple things, like the way you muss my hair when we're kidding around. I miss the way you smile when I play pranks on Taylor. I miss the way you giggle when I make fun of things, especially the townspeople. I miss the way you bat your eyelashes when you want something, or pout when you really want something. Your hair. I miss the way your hair gleams when the sun hits it, and the scent after you wash it. I miss the clear blue of your eyes and the way they twinkle with delight when we're together. Genuinely, I miss you. You'll never have any idea of these ways I miss you. You can never know. I don't want you to know how I think you're pretty or that your lips look nice when you put gloss on them. Almost like they're shiny enough to kiss. I can't have you know that I _like you_ like you. That would just be unrealistic because I'm not good enough for you. It's just like you to say differently, but everyone knows it.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you're my best friend. I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, maybe I'd have it one other way. You can't know, and neither can your mom. I'm going to keep my feelings under wraps and just in this letter. I don't want to hurt you. Right now, all I can be is your best friend. But that doesn't mean I can't see myself holding your hand.

Love, Jess

* * *

Jess read the letter over silently and tucked it between the pages of his book. There was no way Rory would ever get to read this letter. For some reason, he thought it was just as well. 


	5. Crush Me Baby, I'm All Ears

I know, it's been a lot longer than I would have liked between updates. After all I got a **bunch** of reviews for my last chapter. I've just been extremely tied up. As it notes in my profile, my mom had a stroke back in September, so even though it's November, we're still dealing with the after effects. But since I couldn't sleep tonight, I wanted to make sure there was an update. Only because Sailor-Lit asked so nicely, mind you. As for the rest of you, thanks for your reviews! I don't have the energy to list, but you know who you are.

This is short and sweet, as many fluffy Rory/Jess moments tend to be. It takes place when they're fourteen. I've been jumping around a bit.

**Disclaimer: **_I, Amy Sherman Palladino, own all the rights to Gilmore Girls._ **Bwahaha, I wish. **I also have no claim on Almost Famous, The Wizard of Oz, or that Taking Back Sunday song I stole the title from.

* * *

Crush Me Baby, I'm All Ears

"I'm hungry," Rory moaned to Jess as they finished watching _Almost Famous_.

Jess grunted and popped the movie out of the VCR. "We ate like an hour ago." He fumbled with the tape and slid it back into the case. "You wanted _Wizard of Oz_?"

Rory nodded. They had compromised and picked two movies each. "I'm a Gilmore."

"Which means bottomless pit." Jess reached over the table to grab the last handful of Rasinettes. "What else is there left to eat? It's almost midnight, there's nothing open this late."

"I think there's some Chinese left over from the other day on the top shelf," Rory called after Jess as he ventured through the mess to find food.

"Negative."

"Oh, right. We ate that already, didn't we?" Rory sighed as she rummaged through the cabinets. "Pop-tarts?"

"No."

"Fruit Loops?"

"No."

"Coffee cake?"

"No."

"Pop-tarts?"

Jess sighed and shook his head. "No."

"Fruit Loops?"

"You're just going to list every item over again until I say yes." Jess reached up and shut the cabinet.

Innocently, Rory looked up at her best friend. "Coffee Cake?"

"For Christ's sake, Rory! Shut up!"

Rory looked hurt for a moment, seeing as Jess had yelled at her, but retaliated swiftly. "Cookies?"

Jess smirked. "Weren't the Pop-Tarts the next option?"

"Would you rather the Pop-tarts?" Rory returned the smirk at her friend as he smacked her shoulder playfully.

* * *

An hour later, an entire sleeve of Chips Ahoy and a box of Pop-tarts had been devoured by the two friends. Rory had drifted off to sleep somewhere in the Emerald City, but Jess continued to watch the movie. Rory hugged his arm and he smiled down on the girl he could never take his eyes off. She was beautiful. Her eyes glistened with sleep and her mouth parted slightly as she snoozed. In their younger years, Jess had always toyed with Rory's hair. Now, at fourteen, Jess was hesitant to touch the gleaming rivers of cinnamon that flowed over her shoulders. As Rory stirred in her sleep, she buried her head into his shoulder. 

"Oh, Rory." Jess ran his fingers through her shiny ringlets. "If only you knew how much I cared about you. Maybe then things would be different." Rory stirred again, causing Jess to silence and stiffen. When she stopped moving in her sleep, Jess smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. "Just wish I could tell you stuff. You know, when you're conscious and could actually remember me telling you stuff. Like, how pretty you are. 'Cause you're really pretty." Jess sighed. "And I'm the hoodlum who doesn't deserve you."

Rory didn't respond, considering that she was asleep, and the silence was starting to wear at the boy's patience. Finally, Rory shifted and Jess deserted the sofa to venture back to the kitchen. His stomach was starting to growl for the coffee cakes.

Lorelai was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Jess stepped back at the sight of Rory's mother, but she stopped him from leaving. "Sit with me," she instructed. "I like you. Well, I like you most of the time. You pull a lot of pranks, but you're a decent kid. You make pretty good coffee, and you're easy on the eyes."

"Huh."

"One word answers again?"

Jess nodded.

"You've got a crush on my daughter," Lorelai said, cutting to the chase.

"No, I don't." Jess's guard promptly flew up.

"You've got a crush on my daughter. My fourteen year old daughter."

Jess searched for the right words, but excuses were few and far between. "She's like my sister, Lorelai. Just like you've been as close to a mother as I'll ever have."

Lorelai laughed, while she kept her seriousness in check. "Jess, you've got a crush on my daughter."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. I've got a crush on your daughter! Are you happy now?" Jess blurted.

"No, but she will be," Lorelai said as she pointed to the blushing girl standing in the doorway.


	6. A Night Well Spent From A Waste of Time

_Ok...the last chapter was supposed to be a one-shot, but you know how that goes sometimes. So here is the second part of the story. There's not a whole lot more to say, other than thanks to my reviewers!! I was wicked surprised when I looked back to see **Crush Me Baby, I'm all Ears **was my most reviewed chapter. So, thanks a bunch! I hope you like the sequel just as much. Rory gets angry at Jess at a point. Don't think it out of her docile character, she had a right to get mad._

_Also, thanks for all your wishes concerning my mom. She seems to be doing really great._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, especially Amy's characters and some plot references. I also don't own the title[s derived from **You Know How I Do** by Taking Back Sunday, or the chorus of **This is How a Heart Breaks** by Rob Thomas. Phew. Case in point, I own nada._

**

* * *

**

**The Finest Line Divides a Night Well Spent From a Waste of Time**

Jess looked over his shoulder and his eyes met Rory's. She shuffled nervously as Jess twitched in his seat. Then, before Rory or Lorelai could respond or stop him, Jess bolted. Before he could get too far, Rory chased after him. Lorelai watched her daughter run after the boy she had desired for quite some time, sighed, and poured herself another cup of coffee. At nearly six in the morning, there was too much commotion in the Gilmore house for Lorelai to be decaffeinated.

* * *

Jess! Jess, wait!" Rory looked around for her friend, but he was nowhere in sight. "JESS!" she howled, in the hopes that he would reappear. As fast as her thin, nonathletic, Gilmore legs would carry her, Rory ran to the bridge. His dark mop of hair was unmistakable from the distance. Jess's legs dangled over the water as he skipped a rock across the shiny surface. "Jess?"

Jess grunted. "Go away, Rory," he said.

"You don't tell me anything anymore!" Rory started to yell. "You can't be honest with me, and sure as hell can't be yourself with me!" Rory raised her voice significantly, and Jess finally turned in her direction as she slipped in a _hell_.

"Shut up, Rory," he snapped.

Rory wanted to cry more than anything. Here she was, confronting the boy she had a crush on for ages. Not only was she confronting him, she was yelling at him. "What's the matter with you?" She was on the brink of tears as she whispered, "Who are you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Jess snapped. He stood up and faced Rory. They stood on the bridge in silence for what felt like hours.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what!" Jess screamed.

Rory finally burst into tears. "I hate you, Jess Mariano. I really hate you!" With all her might, Rory heaved forward and pushed Jess into the water. He sank under and, just for a moment, he contemplated not surfacing.

"Rory!" Jess protested in the wake of his actions.

Rory turned on her heel and stared at the boy floating in the freezing water. "No." She shook her head. "I gave you chances, Jess. I gave you more chances than I should have. You were my best friend, but you can't open up enough to tell me that you like me. Well, I like you Jess! I've liked you for a long time!"

Jess opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him.

"I hate you."

Jess looked up at his long time friend, knowing that if he didn't say anything, she'd stalk off and cry to her mother, which never deemed good results. "I'm no good for you, Rory. Even if I could tell you everything on my mind, I'd still be no good for you. You need stable, which is something I'm not. You need a good guy, not me. I'm not good, not by your mother's standards."

"This isn't about my mother," Rory spat.

"I'd hurt you. You don't deserve that."

"You're hurting me now."

Jess looked down in shame. "It's for the best, Rory..."

"No it isn't! You don't care about anything but yourself. I hate you, Jess!" Rory stomped her foot on the bridge and finally took off in tears.

Jess hoisted himself out of the chilly water and on to the bridge. He knew he should go after Rory, but instead he decided he needed to protect her. That's all he had been trying to do, protect her.

* * *

_Well this is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now, you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

* * *

Rory hadn't seen Jess since their falling out early Saturday morning. She had avoided him for the rest of the weekend, but realized seeing him in school was unavoidable. As she made her way to Stars Hollow High, she contemplated what she would say to him when they saw each other. But Rory didn't have to worry about confrontation, because she didn't see Jess all day. As she was curious and worried, Rory headed straight to Luke's after school let out. 

"Where's Jess?" Rory demanded before Luke could ask her if she wanted coffee.

Luke looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" He poured her a cup of the steaming liquid.

"Jess wasn't in school today. Just wondered where he was," she added as she sipped from the mug.

"Rory, Jess went back to New York yesterday. He told me you knew. He went over there to say goodbye and everything, didn't he?"

Rory spit her coffee back into the mug. "What do you mean he went back to New York? He hasn't been back to New York for years."

"I don't know. He said he missed Liz, which I thought was odd, but when I called her, she wanted to welcome him home."

He mouth gaped as she set the mug down on the counter. "I didn't know he left. Jess never came to see me. He didn't tell me he was going back to New York..." Rory rambled as tears shone in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Aw, jeez. I'm not good at this." Luke gave Rory a hug as she cried into his flannel shirt. He supposed this was what it was like to be a father. Sure, he had experience with Rory growing up. There were many times she was disappointed. Usually, those times had to do with her own father. On occasion, his nephew had caused her tears. Luke knew this was one of those times, although Rory had caused Jess quite a few tears when he arrived home soaking wet. Jess had grunted as he threw books, clothes, and music into a knapsack and announced that he was returning to New York.

"Why'd he leave?" she weeped.

"He cared too much," Luke whispered.

"What?"

"He said he cared about you too much, that he was protecting you by leaving."

Rory released herself from Luke's fatherly embrace. _"I have to go after him."_ Rory tore out of the diner as fast as she could.

* * *

She found herself getting off a bus in New York five hours later. Thanks to Jess's many letters during his visits in the city, she knew the place she was looking for. Rory stared at the door for at least ten minutes before knocking on it. 

Jess whipped open the door to the apartment. "Rory?"

Rory smiled bravely. "I don't want you to protect me anymore." Then, before he could respond, she crashed her lips into his.

* * *

_You're just the same thing that I knew  
Back before the time when I was running from you_


	7. Holy Smokes

_This is pretty short and brings us back to earlier years. Well, that's about all there is to say about this one- short and maybe a little sweet._

_**Disclaimer:** I own abso-freaking-lutely nothing. Pinkie swear. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome. For Christmas, I have a_ _few cute little Rory/Jess stories. Since I seem to be running out of ideas and it is almost December, I'll probably be posting those next. However, if anyone wants to throw a nice idea out there, it would be neat and I'll try to write it up._

* * *

Jess was twelve was he smoked his first cigarette. He had stolen a half smoked pack from his mother's apartment during a visit to New York. The smell of cigarette smoke had always intrigued Jess. Just because of that, Jess decided he wanted to smoke. He opened the pack and selected one stick. Before flicking the lighter, Jess examined how to make it work. Cautiously, Jess lit the cigarette and smoke flowed slowly and gracefully from the end. The first puff made him choke. The second puff made him cough. By the third puff, Jess felt like a pro. The cigarette felt natural in his fingers as he took another drag. 

"JESS MARIANO! What are you _doing_?!" a voice behind him shouted. Jess nervously snuffed the cigarette out of the bridge. Rory plucked the butt from his hand.

"A _cigarette_? Do you _know_ how disgusting that is?" Rory cringed as she fingered the butt she had taken from Jess.

Jess smiled. "It has to happen some time. I just happen to be a early bird."

"I don't want you to get cancer," Rory reasoned.

"Oh, how cute. Rory Gilmore cares about me." Jess smirked.

Rory huffed. "I hate when you're like this." She waved her hands around furiously.

Jess ran his hand through his messy hair. "Rory, Rory, Rory. Don't worry about me."

"Don't smoke, Jess. I do care about you." Rory gave her friend a quick hug and ran off in the opposite direction. Jess sighed and looked after her, then to the pack of cigarettes on the bridge next to him. He selected another cigarette, lit it, and took a drag off it. Ah, what was he thinking? Rory was right. Jess looked at the pack again, then in the direction Rory had taken off in. Without another thought, Jess tossed the pack of Marlboros into the water and went off in search of his best friend.


	8. The Most Important Person

_Here's chapter ten, where sadly, I think this may end. I started off with a bunch of ideas for young Rory and Jess, but ended up with only ten. If I get a new idea, I'll probably reopen this story. However, since I don't seem to be getting any, I figured it would be nice to end this on a good note. Enjoy this last chapter. I loved writing it, and it sparked an idea for another chapter fic that will be posted soon._

_Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I'm glad you enjoyed this story._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

_Just one more thing: This fic comes after every story Jess yearned for Rory in. The only story it doesn't relate to is _Crush me Baby, I'm all Ears. _Keep that in mind._

* * *

The winter carnival was one of Rory's favorite small town events. Every year, she and Jess would attend and spend the whole night together. It had been one of their silly little traditions since they were small children. Now that they were older, Jess had disregarded some of their traditions in favor of his other friends. Instead of going out with Rory all the time, Jess would spend more time with Dave and Zach. Still, Jess had promised they would go to the carnival together. This was one tradition he promised her he wouldn't break.

But Jess wasn't very good with promises, and Rory had quickly discovered that over the past year. When Jess didn't show up at the Crap Shack when he said he would, Rory could have just figured he was late. On the other hand, instead of being late, Jess could have skipped out on Rory.

Again.

Rory chewed her lip while she dialed Jess's phone number.

"Mmmmph?" a tired voice answered the phone.

"Jess?"

"Rory?"

"Where are you Jess?" she questioned softly.

"Bed. Comfy."

"Jess! What about the carnival! It's tonight and you promised you'd hang out with me tonight instead of Dave and Zach! We never see each other any more. You always spend time with them and never with me! I'm so sick of it!" Rory yelled into the receiver.

"Ror, come on. You know that isn't true," Jess pleaded, even though he mentally agreed with every word she just said.

"Yes it is! You don't even care anymore! I'm tired of it!" Rory got caught up in her moment and banged the receiver into the cradle.

Before Rory could sulk on the couch like she planned, the ringing of the phone flooded her ears. "What?" she snapped when she answered.

"Rory. I'm sick. I'm not even with Dave or Zach or anyone."

"But Jess! You promised me we'd go to the carnival!" Rory pouted over the phone.

Jess sighed in frustration. Any argument he had planned couldn't compete with Rory's sad little voice. "Ror..." he started.

"What are you sick with?" she demanded. "I don't believe you."

What? She didn't believe him? "Chicken pox."

Slamming the phone down to cut the call off again was Rory's only response. Chicken pox! She and Jess had the chicken pox when they were six years old. They had both gotten sick around the same time, probably giving it to each other. There was no way Jess could have the chicken Pox again. It wasn't like the common cold, chicken pox was not contracted every winter. Seriously, when she got her hands-

The ringing phone interrupted her thoughts again. She didn't bother to utter a greeting this time.

"Rory. Stop hanging up on me. It isn't justified anymore. I get that you're mad at me, but get over it. It's a stupid carnival and Luke won't let me go."

"Fine," Rory mumbled. There was silence on his end of the line, a sign that he had probably hung up the phone on her this time. Sighing, Rory hung up her own handset and flopped on the couch. She didn't really know what to do. The winter carnival had been their "thing" for as long as she could remember. Finally, she figured out what she needed to do, flung her coat on, and whipped out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

Jess heard knocking from the apartment door. "Luke! Go away!" he shouted in an aggravated tone before he flung his pillow over his head. The knocking continued. "Go 'way!" his muffled voice said from under the pillow.

Rory open the office door a crack. "It's not Luke. It's me."

That surprisingly didn't evoke a response. Rory looked at Jess. The pillow was over his head and he was sprawled half under the covers, half over the covers. "Rory."

"Just came by to, you know, see how you were feeling."

"M'kay," a little voice said from under the pillow.

"Jess?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Jess sat up and look at Rory. He really wasn't lying about the whole Chicken Pox thing. Rory gasped in surprise as she took in Jess's spotted face and arms. "It's okay. I've been a jerk. I deserved it."

Rory nodded. "Still, I'm sorry."

"Carnival starts soon," he noted, looking out the window.

"Yeah, I know."

Jess looked at her. "You're not going, are you?"

"Nah. It's not the same without you," she said. "I thought maybe I'd help you feel better."

"Oh really?" Jess smirked, wondering what his best friend had in store for him.

Rory held up a DVD. "Your favorite," she said, placing _Almost Famous_ on the table. She pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream and held it up so Jess could see. "And since it isn't any good in bowls..." Rory paused dramatically as she produced a package of ice cream cones from the bag. Jess smiled happily at her. It suddenly didn't even matter that he was sick. All that mattered was the _she_ was here, and he was happy. "Oh, and because you need liquids when you're sick..." Rory handed him a container of apple juice, the only kind of juice he liked. "You know, 'cause I know you that well."

Jess uncapped the apple juice and took a sip. "You really do. That's because you're my best friend."

Rory popped in the DVD and fixed two heaping ice cream cones while the movie started. Jess happily accepted the cone as Rory settled down next to Jess on the bed.

* * *

After the movie had ended, the two friends watched the subtitles roll. Using the remote, Jess flicked off the television until the picture disappeared. Rory looked up at Jess.

"So, now what?" He asked as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I don't know," she said shyly. "What about just talking?"

Jess nodded in agreement. "Okay. That sounds good."

"I don't want us to fight," Rory said.

"We're fifteen. We're going to fight."

"I don't want it to be natural Jess! What's going to happen if I get accepted to Chilton next year? We won't get to see each other as often, so we'll probably drift apart."

Jess ruffled his hair. "I don't want that. You it know as well as I do."

"Okay. Then prove it. Prove that I'm the most important person to you right now," Rory demanded.

Jess looked into Rory's clear eyes. They were a color blue he couldn't even put a finger on. Then, he went in for the kill. It had been something he waited to do for years.

Rory inwardly gasped as Jess's lips pressed against her own. He slid his hand behind her neck to play with her hair as she kissed him back. When she came to her senses, she tore away from the kiss. "What was that?" she gasped.

Jess blushed. "Just something I've been waiting to do for a long time."

The crimson blush was creeping up her own cheeks. "Jess," she whispered.

"Rory," he whispered back.

"What does this mean?" she asked tentatively.

"That you're the most important person to me," he answered strongly.

Rory smiled and, in return, crashed her own lips into his.


	9. It Must Have Been The Mistletoe

**Personally, I love this chapter. After the last few days of drought, I'm so glad ideas are pouring down on me. I know, I said I was going to end this...but I can't. That said, I'm not going to promise an update any time soon. Though if I get as much response to this chapter in comparason to the last, I'll definitely reconsider. Even if no one likes this, another update will still be cooking on the back burner. Enjoy!!**

_Everyone who reviewed the last chapter is absolutely fantastic!! Here's to you: Good2Know, rrainyddaze, Jessi, JessRoryYunaTidusforever, blonde-biatch, JESSandRORYforever, Kassandra27, Curley-Q, Sailor-Lit, QuEEnSeRb716, Luna Leo, ignacio, D.M. Jackson, DuskReaper, iamcool511, and Java!! Thanks everyone for showing me I needed to post something else. Keep on reviewing, loves._

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Pinkie swear.

* * *

"_Look Sugah! They're standin' under the mistletoe!" a very thrilled Babette informed Lorelai._

"_Offspring and hoodlum!" Rory and Jess turned their heads respectively._

"_What?" Jess groaned, angered that they were ripped away from their conversation._

"_You're standing under the mistletoe," Lorelai replied in a sing song voice. "You know what that means, don't you?" she taunted._

"_Moooom!!!" Rory shouted, covering her face as her pale skin began to flush._

"_I am not kissing her," Jess said decidedly._

"_Come on Jess, it's a tradition!" Lorelai shouted as Jess and Rory stood frozen under the mistletoe, not even moving to glimpse at each other._

_Jess grimaced. "Ew. I don't want to kiss Rory! She's a girl!!" he said, much more persistent than before._

_Rory glanced around the room. It was filled with most of Stars Hollow's residents. They were all staring at the friends, waiting for Jess to make a move._

"_But it's a tradition! You can't break a tradition!" Lorelai begged. Jess scowled in her direction. "You're such a party pooper!! Just kiss Rory!"_

_Jess scowled again, but touched his lips to Rory's briefly. Instantaneously, they blushed._

_Everyone in the room that witnessed the kiss applauded. Jess shook his head, stepped away from the mistletoe, and dashed._

Lorelai chuckled as she remembered the scene. The kids had been eight years old a the time of the mistletoe incident. Jess had moved to Stars Hollow a year beforehand and, while he enjoyed Rory's company, he still thought kissing girls was "icky."

There they were, unknowingly standing under the mistletoe chatting about books. She smiled at the situation they were in seven years ago.

"Offspring and hoodlum!" The two teens in question turned at the sound of Lorelai's voice.

"What?" Jess groaned, angered that they were ripped away from their conversation.

"_You're standing under the mistletoe," _Lorelai replied in a sing song voice. "You know what that means, don't you?" she taunted.

Jess was overcome with a case of deja vu. He grinned devilishly. "I don't want to kiss Rory. She's a _girl_," he joked.

"Ick. Kissing!" Rory exclaimed as she caught on.

"Come on, you two! It's a tradition!"

"Ew...kissing," Jess said.

Rory smiled and looked at Lorelai. "Yeah. Come on, Jess. It's a tradition, you know." She turned around winked at Lorelai.

Mischief sparkled in his chocolate brown eyes. Silence engulfed the two of them as everyone in the room held their breath. Before she could protest, Jess closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and went in for the kill. The applause started. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck in a futile attempt to lengthen the kiss. After what seemed like minutes to Lorelai, the clapping died down and the whispering began.

"Uh, guys? You want to come up for air any time soon?" Lorelai asked, trying to ignore the gossip.

Jess broke the kiss and sheepishly looked into Rory's eyes. She tasted like strawberries and coffee, and smelled like vanilla. Quickly, Jess did what the Mariano men did best: he ran.

Dashed, rather, as he skittered through the crowds of people that cluttered the halls.

"Jess!" a disgruntled voice called after him. He knew Rory was following him, which in turn meant he should stop running. He couldn't. "Jess!" her voice was fainter this time. Jess had gotten further from her. She hadn't stopped chasing him though, he could tell from the crunch of the leftover leaves behind him.

He was too fast for her by nature. Rory knew that. She also knew Jess had an extreme dislike for confrontation. In this instance, she didn't really care. He was starting to falter, and Rory noticed. Obviously, he was heading for the bridge. The sharp turn he just took gave him away.

Jess groaned. He was too predictable for his own good. The foot steps behind him ceased and he looked around. There was no Rory Gilmore in sight. Sighing, Jess realized he only had two options: sulk back to the party, or seek refuge at the bridge. Lorelai was at the party, Rory took a short cut to the bridge. Jess shook his hair out and went to the place he knew was safest.

"Hi, stranger," she said meekly, her cheeks flushed from exertion. "Come here often?"

Jess hung his head. "Not too often," he replied.

Rory scuffed her sneaker on the bridge. She looked so timid and delicate, Jess couldn't help but smile. Brown met blue as ferocious emotions flitted in their eyes.

"I don't need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss you," Jess said.

Smacking her lips in the process, Rory looked up at her friend. Nervously, Jess placed his hands on her waist. Rory followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

They stood there for a moment, rocking back and forth in the wind. Jess leaned down and planted a short kiss on Rory's lips, but pulled away seconds after and took a step back. At first, Rory looked away in disdain, but gathered her courage and yanked him closer by the collar.

He was pleased with her initiative, and extended the kiss. As the kiss continued, the first snowflake fell to the bridge and gleamed.

* * *

_Good things happen when it snows. _Lorelai raised her wineglass to the window as she gazed at the snowflakes that were falling gently to the ground. 


	10. In a Barbie World

_This is short and sweet, but I missed the Christmas cut off. Oh well, Merry Christmas anyway. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers: rrainyddaze, Kassandra27, Jessi, JustAGirlOfTheHollowx3, Sailor-Lit, JessRoryYunaTidusforever, QuEEnSeRb716, wantsomebubbly, crescentmo0n19, lukkygrl08, Gilmorefanforever, JESSandRORYforever, Luna Leo, HelloLuLuKitty, blonde-biatch, and Curley-Q. Reviews are love! And so are you!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but all seven seasons of Gilmore Girls._

* * *

Rory perched herself on Santa's lap. Jess was next in line, and he hovered closely as the department store Santa asked Rory what she wanted for Christmas.

She pondered for a moment, but did not think for so long that Santa started to get impatient. "I want the new Barbie house," she said finally. "I told my mom, but I know we don't have enough money for one. That new house is huge and really expensive." Rory smiled after she recited her mouthful of a Christmas wish.

"Such a nice present!" Santa exclaimed as the photographer snapped Rory's yearly picture on his lap.

"Now who's next?" Santa asked cheerfully as Jess stepped out of line. At ten, he had stopped believing in Santa Claus already, but he knew his nine-year-old best friend had not. Her mother even still insisted on taking them to see Santa before Christmas. Jess could never say "no" to the Gilmores.

But Jess knew Rory wasn't going to get that dollhouse. It was a special collector's edition that cost $500. Lorelai was forced live paycheck to paycheck as it was now, but after all that Christmas shopping…the bills would still be there. The bills would be bigger. To top it off, Lorelai had already splurged on Rory. She had shown Luke tons of Rory's presents. There was no money left for that dollhouse.

Luke was trying to wrap a package when Jess interrupted him.

"I want to make a dollhouse for Rory," he said.

Luke put that package down, causing it to unwrap instantly. "You want to make a dollhouse for Rory?" he asked, pulling the edges of the paper once again.

"I want to make a dollhouse for Rory," Jess repeated. "Would you be able to help? Just a little bit, though. I want to do this on my own," he said quickly.

"Well, sure," Luke relented. "I'll pick up wood and some other supplies."

Jess smiled happily to himself. Even if Lorelai was unable to give Rory what she really wanted, at least Jess could try to make up for it.

"Ugh, this is hard," Jess complained.

"You're building something advanced. It's never going to be easy," Luke responded as he positioned the nail Jess was trying to get into place. "It's starting to look really good," he complimented.

"Well, thanks for the help," Jess said, trying his best to be sincere.

"Rory will definitely love it." It was seven days until Christmas. All the two had done for the past few days was work on the dollhouse. So far, it was actually starting to look like a dollhouse. Jess's only worry was that he wouldn't get to finish the house in time for Christmas.

* * *

"Get anything good?" Jess asked Rory as they ate Luke's traditional Christmas breakfast of Belgian waffles.

"Everything was nice," Rory said sadly, "but I didn't get the dollhouse. Santa brought a nice Barbie case to go with the Barbie family mom got me. Too bad they still don't have a place to live."

"I got a bunch of great new books from Luke. We'll have to go through them together."

Rory nodded. "I got books, too. I'll let you borrow some when I'm finished reading them." She scooped up the last bite of her waffle. "Show me your presents?" she demanded as she chewed. "I have something for you, too," Rory mentioned.

"Well, come upstairs then," Jess said, beckoning.

"Ooh, did you get me a present too?" Rory asked, excited already.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Jess joked as he opened the office door.

"Oh…my God. Jess?" Rory gazed at him adoringly. "Is this for me?"

"No. It's mine," Jess said quickly. "I've taken to playing with dolls now." He jabbed her lightly in the ribs to let her know he was kidding.

"It's huge," Rory exclaimed as she examined the miniature wooden furniture that adorned the rooms. "Where did you get it?" She was bursting with excitement, and Jess loved every minute of it.

"I made it."

"What?"

"You know, built it with my own bare hands."

"You made me this dollhouse?" Jess, it is absolutely perfect! Thank you!" Rory wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jess settled down on the floor in front of the giant dollhouse. "So, how 'bout some play time with this thing?" he asked, pulling two Barbie dolls from the porch. The first doll was a blue-eyed brunette, the second was a dark haired, dark eyed Ken doll.

"You hate Barbies," Rory said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah. But I love you."


	11. Tag! You're it!

To make up for the one shots being deleted, I'm going to be posting drabbles here. Kiss Me Fool was originally designed for those, so I'll be running with the idea for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

She noticed the gloomy new boy sitting alone in the corner outside. Rory looked at him one more time before taking her lunch over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"You were sitting alone," Rory said sweetly.

"I wanted to."

"My name is Rory. Do you want a cookie?" she asked, reaching into her lunch box.

"I like cookies," the boy said, perking up a bit.

"Me too."

"I'm Jess," the boy said after taking a bite of the cookie. "Do you want to play?" he asked.

Smiling, five year old Rory nodded. "Tag! You're it!" she shouted as she tapped his shoulder. Immediately, she started running and he tore after her. The abandoned lunches sat on the stairs.

"That's your nephew?" Lorelai asked as she watched the two kindergarteners race around the playground.

"That's him," Luke replied.

"So much for not being a friendly kid."


	12. Cones

This is just a little drabble I wrote to cure my writer's block.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but a pack of ice cream cones and some chocolate ice cream.

* * *

"A cone? I've never had ice cream in a cone," young Rory mused.

"Never?" Jess asked, astounded.

"Mommy doesn't have enough money to buy cones," Rory said lightly. "What are they like?"

"It's like eating your ice cream bowl, except it's crunchier." Jess stood on a chair and grabbed a package of cones from a cabinet on the wall. "If I can get to the freezer, we can have ice cream." Jess struggled with the chair he was climbing on and reached for the door handle. He grabbed a carton of chocolate ice cream before jumping down from the chair.

"Jess?" Luke asked from the doorway of the apartment. "Are you two eating ice cream? I told you I'd let you have a small bowl after dinner. If you have ice cream now, you won't eat."

"But Uncle Luke," Jess protested as the gallon of ice cream was taken from him.

"It's always better in cones!" Rory piped up from behind him.


End file.
